The present invention relates to bicycle safety and in particular to bicycle safety lighting.
Bicycle riding has been both a form of transportation and recreation for many years and in many parts of the world. When such riding occurs in low light and/or dark conditions the safety of the rider depends upon the rider's ability to see the road surface ahead and more importantly being able to be seen by motor vehicle operators using the road. This invention addresses the safety need to be seen by motor vehicle operators.
Various safety devices, generally comprising reflectors and/or lights, are known and used by bicycle riders. Most bicycles are sold with reflectors, however such reflectors are small and depend on light being directed towards them. Both forward facing and rearward facing lights are also common, and are generally mounted on or near handle bars, or under the bicycle seat. While such lights provide some added visibility to the rider, it is often not sufficiently conspicuous to motor vehicle operators.
Several attempts have been made to provide an elevated lighting for bicycles based on the belief that a higher light is more visible. Such elevated devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,959, and 4,309,741. Unfortunately, while these are intuitively attractive, in practice they have failed to gain acceptance, possibly because of the ungainly appearance, and because they do not provide a significant improvement in visibility compared to existing lights.
Other attempts have been made to provide safety lighting to improve the visibility of motorcycle riders. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,339 discloses a lighting residing towards the rear of motorcycle seating, which light illuminates a rider's back to improve visibility. Unfortunately, such lighting fails to illuminate an easily identifiable portion of the rider, especially when the rider is leaning forward on the handle bars, and is not likely to cause a motor vehicle operator to immediately identify the rider and provide increased safety.